High Tailed In Narutoverse (Biography)
by Defficient Hurdle
Summary: The first chapter isn't an actual chapter, just a biography ( do NOT get confused ). This is an OC story, it will get into the goody stuff ;) First, you have to understand where, how, and why the characters act and do as they are. Please read this before you actually go on to the next chapter, this will really help you better understand what your personal character will be like.
1. Chapter 1

High Tailed in Naruto verse

Character(s) Biography –

_Alissa De Lano Dorneski (Uchiha) – (Also the reader's main character) _

Age: 19

DOB: July 10th, 1994

Height: 160 cm. or 5'2

Weight: 50 kg. Or 100 lbs.

Personality: Alissa is a partially Mary-Sue character. She, unlike her older brother, has a very optimistic outlook on life, whether it be her studies, training, cooking, and skills. She tries her best to outdo anything that her brother does, but better. It's a sort of brother-sister rivalry between her and him but all friendly, never personal. Alissa can be very kind, but straight forward which can be blunt and hurtful. She believes that speaking the truth is better than hiding a hurtful lie. She can be very outgoing and demanding, almost always to her family, but at times, especially with Nick, she can be very shy and quiet. She's also seen as the more observant type-rather as the spot on type. She can be compared highly to Naruto for her lack of patience and self-control, but also as Hinata, someone caring and passionate about things.

Traits: Before Alissa ends up in Konoha, her hair is a very bright natural bleach blonde color. Her being the only one that possesses the trait in her family, that being passed on by her grandmother (Spoilers later). Her hair is extremely curly as well, very long that it goes right beneath her bum. It curls right at the very root of hair to the end of the tip, but much to her dissatisfaction, she spends hours straightening it, only to curly the tips in spirals. Something Nick finds very unoriginal. Her eyes are a dark coconut brown, very round and usually disguised with light makeup. Her body is very lean but very feminine. It's often noted that she played many sports in her high school years, but has eventually put that aside to endure the hardships of studies like her brother. Her skin color is just a bit darker than Nick's, having a light glow from her Spanish side.

Hobbies: Alissa loves painting murals, one of her long time enjoyments. She's very artistic and creative with her free time, such as drawing, painting her nails, and scrapbooking. She almost always had ear buds in, listening to her music and blocking out the outer distractions of the outside world. As Alissa mentions a lot, music plays a big role in her life as well as her love for creating art.

Likes/Dislikes:

-Pasta, mostly Italian and Chinese based origin of noodles. Annoying her older brother with boasting of things she can surpass him in. Video games that mostly involve a 2player case so she and her brother can Co Op. Gore, Fiction, Nail Polish, LED lights that glow, colorful items, mornings. She has an adoration for Naruto, the show and manga itself, as well as the fictional character Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sadness, Guilt, Regrets, being outsmarted, losing, the right side of the bed, the moment that one of the ear buds gives out resulting in just one functioning properly, accidently getting distracted.

_Connor De Lano Dorneski – (Haruno-origin)- _

Age: 20

DOB: January 23rd, 1993

Height: 168 cm or 5'5

Weight: 52.2 kg or 114 lbs.

Personality: Related to Alissa, his friends could never believe that the two were related, as asked many times for him being the quiet and shy one, as well as the less confident one. In high school, he was very distant with people and kept a low profile with his status of education. That failed miserably, due to his high potential in Arithmetic and Sciences. Educators took notice after his teachers did, thus leaving him to surpass his own classmates, getting into a University almost immediately. His knowledge and skill is almost a 'prodigy' skeptical seen by many professors and higher educators. Further into his college life, he is more outspoken but very distant in beginning any sort of relationships with anyone. He remains very quiet, but his words can be very hurtful and truthful, pointing out a lot of mistakes and even correcting others problems. He has a very generous sweet and kind side, seen all the time. He has a "master" side, as Alissa refers, which is when his blood runs cold and his temper is risen so high, the sun looks a lot like the North Pole compared to his attitude. He rarely shows any emotions towards sadness or darkness, almost always seen calm and tolerant.

Traits: Unlike his sister's unique hairstyle and color, Connor's hair is very straight and short, keeping his sideburns very well clean and neat. His hair is a dark jet black that is swept to the front, his bangs right above his eyebrows. He never lets any facial hair be seen or grow, always trimming it right before and keeping well groomed. Connor never played sports or was involved in any sort of action that requires putting the body to stress. Somehow, his metabolism is strong, giving him a very slim waist. He usually never ever shows his shoulders, always wearing uniforms or jackets. After going into Konoha, his hair becomes a slightly darker color pink of Sakura Haruno's color. His eyes, a light brown, to a bright sea green like Sakura's as well.

Hobbies: Connor does not involve himself in any physical activity, except putting his arms to outstretch for game controllers and his time working online. He spends most of his time studying, weeks before his assignments are even due, unlike Alissa, who does it all at the last moment. When he visits his family back at home, he enjoys going out on walks with Alissa, reminiscing their childhood. He collects a lot of old Pokémon cards in his spare time, his long lost passion. Unlike his sister, he spends a lot of time with his mother, helping her bake and clean.

Likes/Dislikes:

Connor loves collecting seashells, Pokémon cards, old amulets from different countries, and different kinds of eating utensils from all over the world. He would rather be inside studying, than outside requiring himself to do something that involves breaking a sweat. He has a strong dedication in his Medical Career, never taking it as a joke or even allowing himself to slip up.

- Mistakes, stubbornness, sly and annoying people, the scent of filth, anything saucy or any type of food that can dribble, DOES not like his food touching on a plate, being late for something important, Alissa's sadness, messiness.

_Nicholas Jordan Dunn – ("Nick"- Uzumaki) (Menma)_

Age: 19

DOB: November 15th, 1994

Height: 166 cm or 5'5

Weight: 50.9 kg or 112 lbs.

Personality: Nick is usually very hyper and idiotic around his friends and family, but he has his moments where he can be very laid back and lazy. He has a very bad habit of slumping, which gets him in trouble by Alissa. He is very forward and understanding, taking great interest into people's problems, rather than his own. He is an only child, which could be a reason why he takes on a handful. Even after graduating High School, he didn't bother getting into college straight away like most of his classmates did, instead he had to do community service for a year sentence. He is often in trouble, whether at home, school, or with the law, always getting in trouble for the attention. He has never committed a serious crime, only the joke of vandalizing the local library with his friends. He can be very loving, often towards Alissa when he sees her. His language is a colorful skittle "bag" as everyone refers, himself, never accepting the fact he has a foul attitude when he is literally confused. He has never had a moment where he "raged", just those slight moments where he can be very upset, like Connor, avoids everyone and remains quiet.

Traits: Nick went on for two straight years without cutting his hair, the growth barely rapid at all. He takes great pride in his hair, always making sure it is brushed neatly. Much to his disgust, after going into Konoha, his sleek dark brown hair turns into a spiky dark black style, very similar to Menma's (the alternate evil Naruto seen in " Naruto: Road to Ninja Movie 6". As being an alternate Naruto Uzumaki himself, he suddenly had dark whiskers as well. He is an exact replica of Naruto, just a bit darker in personality. His height, weight, and demeanor are all exacts of Naruto's. As a silly joke, Alissa begs Nick to change his name to "Menma", thinking his natural name is too "American". Eventually, he does, and he even goes as far as wearing Menma's exact outfit which consists of a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining with a white fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape. Most times in battle, Nick puts the kitsune mask that Menma had actually worn, which scares Alissa, feeling as if he really is being turned "evil" (Spoilers Later).

Hobbies: One of Nick's very bad habits, aside causing trouble, is smoking cigarettes. "It helps me relax", is what he responds to his concerned family and friends. Alissa never wants to control anyone, but she tries her best to make him stop this bad habit before it gets really addictive, and most times, he gives it up because of her. He developed this after his friends became addictive of it. Nick loves to pull pranks on people, especially middle-aged people, he refers to them as "Barely Halfway". (Spoilers Later). He doesn't mind playing sports for fun, but nothing competitive. If he does anything competitive, it would be to earn more medals on Xbox games. Most of his time is spent in his backyard treehouse, where he has his own little living space.

Likes/Dislikes:

- Anything chewy and sour, potato chips, obtaining high scores on his Xbox Live status, soft plushy couches to sleep on, bugs with strange colors, cigarettes, colorful beanies.

- Being told what to do, rules, stalkers, old people, Naruto Uzumaki (over jealousy), Jealousy, denial, religious views.

Thank you to the readers that actually took the time to read all this!

I have just always believed a detailed story can make the reader/audience more precise and actually feel and see they are where the characters are. My Speech Professor, bless his little delusional heart, believes my very-complex details in writing will actually get me into a Productive Studio!

Even though I partially described the main characters, you will see various changes in their personalities and abilities. Yes, Nicholas is supposed to be a generic Naruto Uzumaki, as Alissa is supposed to be a Sasuke Uchiha, and Connor as a Sakura Haruno.

This is an OC (you as Alissa) x Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki x Menma (Nick)

Side Note: this is a rated "M" story, don't expect too much sexual absences between the characters, I'll regard whenever there is a lemon ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: It's That Time Again...

Cocking an eyebrow at the small sheet underneath my small thin petite fingers, I frowned at the question that was largely bolded in italics, reading:

_WHAT MAKES A HERO, A HERO?_

Explain in a 4-9 sentence paragraph, explaining in your opinion what this question indicates to you.

I looked over the question, almost as if it was a trick question, looking up from my sheet, I noticed half of my class was a bunch of idiots.

Literally.

They talked loudly amongst each other, I caught a few words, something about parties over the weekend, who slept with who, who broke up with who, who wants to date who, who cheated on who... you know, the usual drama bullshit that such outcasts like myself, usually didn't give a rats ass about.

I picked up my pencil, but not before admiring my beautiful recently polished red nails. I was not an over the top girly girl, but doing my nails and toes, was something I definitely took great pride in. I figured since we had a substitute, my class would end up not following the assignment. I sighed quite loudly, hanging my head lowly.

All hope for humanity is slowly sinking with this dead beat generation.

Don't get me wrong. I don't mind slacking either, most times, best advantages are taken whenever we do have substitutes, but this question, was WAY too easy.

I giggled slightly, imagining my bird brain class answering the question in terms of superheroes and easy-go answers that a 5 year old would probably answer with.

"What's with the smirk?"

I didn't bother looking over, I could feel his shoulder nudging playfully against mine. This was probably the best time of my school day, getting to sit by "Him".

Of course, he was wearing a jacket, a black button up jacket... sounds silly right? To me, it was perfectly "cute".

"I'm sure you know why..." I said it quite softly, writing my name onto the right corner of the paper. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smirk as well, shoving his hands into his pockets with that famous cute smile of his, leaning back into his chair, so far back that he rested his feet next to my elbow, which I teasingly tried to shove off.

"I love how Missus' puts us together all the time, no matter what the sittin' arrangement is..." 

I blushed at this, turning to him with that slight flattered look, but brushing it off with a roll of my large brown feminine eyes.

"It's obvious she knows that we are the ONLY ones that actually do work in this class..."

I knew EXACTLY the reason why our teacher, Mrs. Adams did this!

Once upon a time, my secret crush here was not in my class in THIS period, I had to write an essay of my lower grade level back in Primary School. It just so happened that the boy next to me, turned out to have a really big crush on me, back then, I was a big mouth obnoxious person (Okay, still am slightly...), but at that time, I never noticed the quiet boy in the front of the class. Back then, one day, he sent his friend to give me a 'mum' for homecoming, which I gladly accepted, sadly though, I didn't know who this boy was.

It makes me smile now, because looking back, he liked me even before I started wearing makeup and doing my hair up better, in fact, times he even brings up the type of hairstyles I had back then, which I can rarely even remember myself.

So I ended up writing about my "first crush" experience, writing his name out. Even talking about the time we went out to the movies for a "little date".

I'm sure Mrs. Adams remembers this because the times I sit here with him, looking up, i'll see her wink and do that creepy smile that says ' Oh Yeah, I See What's Going On, I Won't Stop Ya'

"Aint' that the truth, but I'm not in the mood to write right now..." He smiled widely at me, showing me his whites and leaned his head down to rest on my right shoulder, making me purposely mess up as I barely began writing.

"Watch out you idiot..!" I warned him, of course, playfully, pushing him away with a real girly "HMPH" noise, making me erase my mistake that was not visible on my paper.

Even with times like this, we didn't talk about back then...

To be honest, I get the nerve to ask him "What Happened!?"

Why did we suddenly lose contact...?

I come to the conclusion that we only hung out a few weeks before school was out for the summer, then we came into High School, making us lose contact, having seven classes and busy schedules. I was too caught up in competing with my over-the-top study all brain older brother, who passed with high honors. Sadly though, I was still average.

"D'aw, don't be that way", he frowned playfully, reaching his long warm slender fingers along my own hand that was resting on the table with my cell phone in hand. I knew what he was doing. Anytime I was texting, he'd quickly try and retrieve my phone to try and keep it, just teasing me. 

"Stop you loser..."

I quickly closed my tiny petite hand over his, using my other hand to smack his away, making me lose my pencil in the process. This was a usual routine for us. It was always just casual flirting, but I felt in my gut, as if there was always something just a bit more to it.

"I've told you about texting in class..." he mimicked in my usual bossy voice that I used on such immature or younger kids, thus causing me to playfully smack his cheek that had the slightest peach fuzz where his side burns were coming in. For some reason, he never did look or even act like any boys I knew. No matter how weird or mature they were. He was like his own little "unique" person.

His hair was very soft, in fact, times even softer than mine which made me WAY jealous at times. It was a dark brown walnut color, it would shine almost a slight auburn color in the light, which in this class I had with him, my teacher, Mrs. Adams, kept her lights dim with a light blue LED color, so you could never really notice. It curled at the very back of his neck, where it would outgrow, but not too wildly.

Unlike other guys, he was not over the top hairy either. His chin was very cleanly shaved, his whole facial hair was very kept, but bare. Times, I'd smoothly run my fingers over his skin around his face, I took notice in every little thing about him...

Tough infatuation I guessed...

He was slender, but well built. He was tiny compared to other guys. Most guys are a constructed athletic type, but he was rather small, but he could probably put up a fight if he wanted to. His eyes were just like his hair, a dark mysterious brown, but at times, I could swear I could see a flash of blue, a dark deep sea blue...

It must have just been me though...

He smiled really big as he let out a laugh, but when he did, he reminded me of my favorite Ninja of all time, Naruto.

His laugh, his smile, his spirit was just like Naruto's. He could have been Naruto's twin, but without the whiskers.

"Oi do you mind? It's Friday, plus, I was just checking the time!", I stuck my tongue out at him, once again, trying to keep his hands off my phone, but he snatched it too quick, putting his arms on the table and resting his head in them while laughing, my phone obviously hidden in one of his hands that were currently curled up.

"Lemme' see!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Now!" I growled threateningly as I snuck my hands into his folded his arms, feeling his own soft hand against mine. My cheeks were burning hot by now. I loved the warmth of his skin, his single touch alone could light me to life. I smiled as I cupped his hand to sneak my phone from his, but instead he let my phone out of his grasp, occupying my hand with his. His head was still down and by now, I was on rapid fire.

_Your hand is so warm, so strong and soft..._

I blushed like crazy, feeling his hand give me a sharp squeeze in his making me giggle softly but I quickly reacted by pulling back and standing up in my seat. He looked a bit taken back, looking up at me with almost an apologetic face, he opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but I cut him off with a wave of my finger.

"Bells gonna ring, pack up..." I said this in almost a demand, grabbing my limited edition backpack, it was black and gold, all over it read "Naruto Uzumaki, His Dream Is to Be the Next Hokage", I specially ordered it from Amazon. I treasured this item as if my life depended on it. Moments we had like this, I could never look him in the eyes. Sure, this happened a lot, almost like those embarrassing moments on shows where the cute couple you know, that will eventually fall in love and end up together, but secretly act as if they hate each other, catch themselves staring at each other or accidently falling on each other or even mistakenly holding hands like we do.

_I could never grow old on this..._

_This is always the best time of the day for me..._

I smiled turning my back to him. My long curly locks surrounding around my hips. I patted my pocket as I returned my phone back to its rightful place, sparing the boy I secretly admired a last wave goodbye.

Nick's Pov

_Why does she do that to me...?_

I frowned watching her every move. She lets me hold and feel her soft hand...

_Soft?_

_NO!_

_Beautifully soft, incredibly soft like a cloud..._

_Are clouds soft...?_

_Mental Slap._

_Fuck..._

The feeling was neutral. I always get carried away when she touches me. I love her touch, even though I act like I don't...

OKAY, we've hugged once. ONCE!

That was back when we went to the movies... Like... literally, seven years ago...

I'm so lame...

I did ask her for a hug the other day, jokingly though, I thought maybe for a second she'd come and hug me, but instead she ran off quickly.

_Man, I must really make her uneasy, makes me feel like shit if I really did._

_I wish I didn't... If I do, she just needs to tell me..._

She was just so beautiful though! A girl like her must have had dozens of boyfriends over the past few years that we last spoke. Not that I mistake her as a slut or something, but she definitely catches the eyes. She's a lot like me...

She doesn't have a "group" 

She doesn't have a "type"

She doesn't have an "ego"

She's just the perfect girl.

Alissa was just the perfect person.

She had an amazing personality. She loved the things I loved. We both have a great hobby for reading Manga, and watching anime, but her favorite is Naruto, just like mine! Although, I didn't have much gear or "items" like she did, but she made it so cute.

Every single day I see her, her smile immediately catches my attention, making me smile like a complete idiot. Her hair is so bouncy too! It's a soft natural blonde color that is simply unique. Not to mention, it's naturally curly, the tips are perfectly curled at the top of the stand, to the bottom, reminding me of a "Twizzler". It is very long, it went just a bit below her hips. Her eyes were big and brown, bodacious and full of cheerfulness, just like her smile. Everything about her, just seemed happy and full of life. I swear, she sparkled when she walked. Her voice was soft too, tiny and demanding, a bit sexy with a slight hint of her Spanish culture.

Her laugh...

_God her laugh..._

_Makes me just want to drop to my knees and pray to whatever God there is out there, and thank him for his/their goodness._

And to think I've not noticed in the slightest bit, her body has been well developed as well. Sure, she has gotten taller, but her body seems a bit curvier and stronger. She wasn't fat, not too skinny, but just perfect. Her breasts though, above average. No, they were spectacular! They were at least a D, but her heart caught my attention more. I could see the way she looks at me, the way she reacts to me, just about everything. It feels like when you take interest in someone, you begin to notice every little detail about them.

I was just about to tell her that I was sorry, but she put a single index finger up, making me halt. I couldn't be rude.

"Bells gonna ring, pack up..." she said it so smoothly, turning around from me and grabbing her stuff.

_I'm sorry..._

I felt as if I had hurt her or something. I could feel the inside of my chest drop a bit in shame and guilt.

_I am so sorry..._

But suddenly, my amazement took over, she turned to smile at me on her way out, that blissful smile on her face as she waved a good bye, walking out the classroom door.

_She's definitely a keeper..._

I shook my head with my smile, grabbing my things quickly, throwing them messily in my torn up backpack, it was a designed Tony Hawk edition backpack. I've had it for a few years, and since this was my last year, I decided one more year would be a good go.

As I stood up, I reached up grabbing the tiny necklace pendant around my neck. I squeezed the cold metal between my fingers, letting the cold smooth surface trace the material. This was the best gift I've ever received.

Alissa had given it to me. It was not ordinary or common, since I've received it, I thought so many times of how I should return her a gift too, but I never have the money.

I smiled thinking of how she gave it to me.

All shy and red in the face, she handed me a little box with Naruto on the front. There was Japanese written all over the small box, and through the tiny slit on the front of Naruto's Rasengan ball, I could see a metal object. As soon as I opened it though, she was out of my sight. I looked around so surprised, asking Mrs. Adams what happened, she had already fled for an early class.

_God I'm an ass..._

I've never EVER thanked her...

I wore it all day after I got home, cherishing it from other people that might take notice, and I've worn it since then. Its two single rings, yes, rings.

Rings that go on your fingers, but these had inscriptions in them. There was a silver ring that had The Hidden Leaf symbol on it. There were small diamonds going around the outside of the ring, and inside of that ring was another ring. But this ring had nothing on it, just silver platinum. It was a beauty. Never seen anything like this.

I wore it up till now, never taking it off, except when I shower, but I quickly put it back on. It makes me smile thinking now, she always reminds me when I'm wearing it, to never lose it or she can't "find" me. It makes me think that I'm on her mind too, just as much as she's on mine.

With an extraordinary girl like her, what does a guy like to me have to lose?


End file.
